The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for the static mixing of materials, preferably glass or other fiber reinforced cement or concrete. Rotary batch mixing devices for concrete are well known in the construction industry. These devices have the disadvantages of being complex and requiring a great deal of energy to operate and therefore are costly when used on site in a construction project. Additionally, these devices do not permit a continuous feed and mixing of cement with a continuous output for high volume use.